


Sometimes You Have To Do A Little Soul-Searching

by pinlcdog



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, I Tried, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, be nice, bruh this a mess, but its from johns pov, like its only mentioned once, the herc/laf thing is real vague
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:11:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7940866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinlcdog/pseuds/pinlcdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lafayette gasped. "Why would you think there's something I-" he stops when John gives him a look. "I think he could be your-"</p>
<p>"Never mind, forget I asked." John said cutting off Lafayette.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes You Have To Do A Little Soul-Searching

          John had always thought his soulmate mark was a bit weird. It was just 3 simple words. 'South Carolina, right?' He couldn't figure out what he would say to earn that response but he didn't like to think about it. John figured it would feel natural when happened.

          John sat down with his coffee and groaned. "Laf, shut the fuck up about this kid."

          "I'm telling you he's special." Lafayette emphasized.

          "Well, your soulmate us standing in line for a muffin so I know that's not it. What the anterior motive?" John asked. He knows Lafayette too well. He knows there's something he's hiding. There always is.

          Lafayette gasped. "Why would you think there's something I-" he stops when John gives him a look. "I think he could be your-" 

         "Never mind forget I asked." John said cutting Lafayette off.

         "But, John," he whined.

          "' But John' nothing! You know how I feel about that. When I meet them it's going to be natural, okay?" John said, leaving no room for argument.

          Hercules returned with his chocolate chip muffin. "What's going on?"

         "Nothing," John muttered.

          "Say what you want, mon ami, but he's coming here for lunch tomorrow and you better come or I'll hunt you down and drag you here. Don't think I won't." Lafayette threatened. John knew he was serious. Lafayette was always very serious with his threats.

          John just took a deep breath and turned to Hercules.

 

 

\-          -          -          -          -          -          -          -

 

 

          John doesn't even know why he's fretting over this. Why does he need to know if he looks okay? It's just a couple of bro-pal-friends hanging out. Well except Hercules and Lafayette, they definitely weren't just bro-pal-friends. Honestly he shouldn't even go. John sighs when he realizes Lafayette would probably bring the poor kid to his apartment door. He should just show up in what he usually wears. Which is an absolute hot mess. It probably doesn't even matter what he wears because Alex probably isn't even his soulmate. This is the exact reason why John doesn't like to think about it. It makes him feel weird, nervous kinda. So John stops thinking and throws on some sweatpants. Even so he doesn't leave without spraying a bit of cologne on himself.

          When he gets to the coffee shop and Lafayette sees him, his eyes turn to saucers.

          "What?" John asks when he reaches the table.

         "John, what are you doing?!" Lafayette exclaims quietly. "You're wearing sweatpants. Why?"

         "Because I just got out of bed?" Which was true. John was very confused as to why Lafayette was freaking out.

        "Go home and change! You cannot meet Alexander like this." Lafayette explained.

         "Laf, no. I'm bot going to go all the way back home then come all the way back here." John whined.

          Lafayette looked towards the doors checking for Hercules and Alexander before patting his lap. "At least let me fix you." John thought that would be easy enough so he complied and plopped on his lap. Lafayette spit in his hand and smoothed John's hair down. "It's so frizzy." Lafayette complained.

          "Well, it's humid outside." John defended himself. John grabbed Laf's hands when they reach his waist line. "What are you doing?"

          "You have a nice... How you say? It's a letter." Lafayette snapped his fingers, trying to jog his memory. "V-line! You have a nice v-line. Boys like it." Which roughly translated to 'I like it.'

         John blushed at the comment. "Thanks, Laf." He said as Lafayette rolled down his sweatpants a little bit.

         Laf gave John a small shove. "Alexander and Hercules are going to be here any minute so go sit over there and continue being your cute self, okay?"

          "Why are you so sure about this?" John wondered aloud. 

          Lafayette simply shrugged. "I have a feeling."

          Not long after the bell on the door rang and Lafayette cleaned his throat and nudged John with his elbow. "Sit up straight." He muttered.

          "You're not my mother." John muttered back but complied anyway.

          "Hi, Laf! We still on for studying tomorrow, right?" The voice asked. John kept his eyes trained to the table. He knew he should probably look up but not yet.

          "Bonjour, mon petite lion! Yes, of course." Lafayette glanced over to John. "I don't believe you've met my dear friend, John."

          John knew he had to look up now and so he did. His eyes connected with the most beautiful boy he'd ever met. His eyes were a deep dark brown, similar to the coffee he held. He had quite long hair that wasn't pulled back at the moment. John only had one thought running through his head. 'He's so pretty.' So naturally that's what came out of his mouth.

           "You're real pretty." John blurts in a heavy southern accent. Complete mortification sinks in and he turns bright red. "That was so southern, I'm so sorry." John is internally screaming because how could he say that?! He's just met this dude and he's already scared him away. John doesn't even want to see his reaction so he buried his face in his hands. 

          He vaguely hears Hercules say, "Jesus H. Christ, John." But he doesn't really know because he's drowning in his own mortification.

          "South Carolina, right?" Alex asks.

          John couldn't believe his ears. He was honestly surprised he didn't get a drink thrown at him. He looked up from his hands. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

          The boy smiled. "It felt like the thing to say." He pointed at John's soulmate mark and then gestured to his own.

         John let's out a nervous laugh. "I'm so sorry that that's stuck on your skin forever. He stood and reached across the table and held his hand out. "John Laurens." He couldn't stop smiling. He'd been waiting for this moment ever since he learned what soulmates were.

          Alexander took the hand and kissed it which cause John to flush red. "Alexander Hamilton. It's a pleasure to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you think!!! but plz be nice I'm fragile
> 
> tumblr is prettypinkhaz if you wanted to follow me!!


End file.
